


Conversion

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cussing, Drabble, Football, Gen, Prompt Fic, danny pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: The annual HPD football game is something of legend, or so Danny's been told.





	Conversion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fic, rescued from my email. Written 5/9/12.

The annual HPD football game is something of legend, or so Danny's been told. His first year on the island, it got "rained out." Or so they told the spectators, anyway. There was a sign on the gate and everything. "Sorry -- Rained Out." He's pretty sure it was the most conspicuous thing since McGarrett convinced him to wear the freakin' clown costume to sneak into Chuck-E-Cheese. Especially since it wasn't freakin' raining. (That's a long story, and it involves a drug cartel. And maybe Danny getting shot again. Danny would rather not think about it, quite possibly ever, thanks.)

But anyway, the annual football game is some big hoo-rah, and Danny's been told he can't miss it for anything -- except apparently "rain" -- but the thing is -- and the thing really, really is -- Danny doesn't play football. He watches football, sure. He partakes in the great American pasttime. But he doesn't play. It has something to do with being five-foot-fuckall, but hell if you'll get him to admit that under pain of death.

Danny can throw, sure, but he's paranoid that if he were to get tackled, there wouldn't be enough of him left to show during the wake, and Gracie would be traumatized forever. Not to mention he'd have to haunt McGarrett forever, just to feel a little better about it, in the afterlife.

But they're the newbies, Five-0. They're the newbies, so they've got shit to prove, and McGarrett is on his ass about participating in this thing, and if there's one thing Danny is absolute shit at backing down from, it's someone saying he isn't man enough for something. Because hey, maybe he can think it, but McGarrett can't damn well say it.

Five minutes into the game, he realizes exactly why the game is legendary.

While cops are pretty badass in general -- I mean, they're cops -- they are also disorganized as shit on a field. They work in pairs, with the occasional ops strike team, and somewhere along the way, apparently the SWAT teams were told they couldn't participate in annual football (something about too many injuries), so the whole damn thing looks like an exercise in running into one another like idiots. There are a few guys who look like they may have been damn good football players back in the day, but none of them know how to work together.

Five-0, on the other hand, does, and sweeps a whole lot of points really fast. They win on a two-point conversion, for god's sake.

As it happens, Five-0 manages to get banned, too, for "unnecessary roughness," and SWAT gives them a knowing look. As the head of SWAT and McGarrett get into a deep, hushed discussion, Danny gets a bad, bad feeling, and Chin starts laughing.

Fucking football.


End file.
